story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Harue Amamori
Harue Amamori (甘森 春枝 Amamori Harue) is the main protagonist in Story of World: Rainbow Village. She lives with her parents at Amour Patisserie. She is a Lovely type idol using pink theme color and Twinkle Cute as a primary brand. 'Appearance' Harue has light skin and pink eyes. She has chest-length pink hair in two buns (odango) which is tied with pink bows. She wears earrings shaped like a heart. 'Personality' Harue is very cheerful and energetic. Despite all the energy, she can be nervous at times whenever it comes to school. She and her siblings have a good relationship, no matter how many times they bicker. Harue is poor at school and has low grades. She also not good at sewing, playing violin, but has a good heart of heroism and is good at saving the day with Lovelilu by her side. 'Chronology' 'First Impression' At the beginning of anime, Harue is having problems with herself after being chosen to give a speech to the new students, seeing that she could mess up. Her friend Yumi tries to cheer her upon that time and said everything will be okey. That night after the Rainbow Charms were scattered in Rainbow Village, Harue herself saw Lovelyn's Rainbow Charm landed in her drinking glass and phoned Yumi about it. The next day, she and her friend goes to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Leopold Croix and saw the red jewel Harue has. The boy then explained to them that he was working for a special organisation which is linked to the great magicians of Rainbow Castle and told them about the Kanimals, which all of them were scattered all over town. Harue accepted the offer on gather all the Kanimals back to Rainbow Castle and awakened Lovelyn using the Magical Brochure. After that time, Harue and Yumi both started their search for the charms on Earth. For their first search, thet encountered Peko's Rainbow Charm and awaken her in her Charm state. But when Peko runs away and they decided to find where she is, Harue convinced her while climbing up, saying that Yumi once protected her when she was a kindergarten student and made her happy. Not knowing she still has fear of heights, Harue fainted and Lovelyn came to save her. In persuation to make Peko use her magic, Yumi took her back to her home and she sees Yumi's room covered in blue. In agreement, Peko uses her magic and Miyamato comes to eat pancake, agreeing to join the group. 'Etymology' Amamori (甘森): Ama (甘) is a single letter of Japanese word Amai (甘い), which means "sweet". Mori (森) means "forest". Harue (春枝): Haru (春) means "spring" while e''' (枝) means "branches". '''Relationships 'Main People' Yumi Natsukawa: They instantly bonded after Harue made a delivery to drop off the lunch she ordered, and after forgetting to pay for the food she later returned to Penguin Cafe. After playing with Harue and her little brother she came to the decision to ask Harue to team up with her for the upcoming Rainbow Princess League championship and Harue accepted, now seeing them as friends. Leopold Croix: In the past, she was very stubborn and became hateful to him. However, as their relationship progressed, Harue became Leopold's girlfriend. 'Her Team-mates' Forte: Forte was the first person that Harue made at Epic Private School. They first met when Harue helped Forte pick up her student card after she tripped. Harue later encouraged Forte during the auditions. At the end of their first day, the two found out that they are also team-mates. The two girls quickly became friends. Angelica Suárez: One of Harue's teammates. Whenever the other members insult or refuse Harue's actions, Angelica will stand by Harue's side unless it was something that Harue has really done wrong. Nina: Harue admires Nina and appreciates each other's efforts. Leona Kizaki: Leona looks up to Harue as an inspiration. She supports and trains with Harue during Harue's special training. Harue notes that Leona is a bit like her mother when Leona does things like waking her up and making lunch for both of them. Chino Mimura: Chino's view on Harue changed after he found out that Harue and Nayuki had been searching for his cat throughout the entire night. In return, Tengenji gave tips to Hoshitani on how to improve. Touched, Hoshitani declared that Tengenji would be his friend despite the protest of the other. 'Someone else' Katja Housen: Katja and Harue became good friend after Harue expressed concern for accidentally causing her injury. They are quite friendly, allowing them to sympathize with each other. Yura Momonogi: A well-balanced friends that should yield some relaxing times together. Tamaki Otokura: Just one bad day together could completely destroy this fragile friendship. Charlotte: Good friends. Even fighting just pushes these two become closer together. VM: They are classmates at Epic Private School. Nagisa Kazeno: Being a shy girl, Nagisa understands how Harue must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Harue feel welcome. Nagisa also shows genuine concern for Harue whenever she gets hurt. Kirari Hanakomachi: Kirari is extremely supportive of Harue and would always help and encourage her whenever she felt down. Yayoi Umezawa: Yayou and Harue don't really talk much at all, but the two are shown to be good friends. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 24 March. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Aries. *Brand: Twinkle Cute *People's first impression of Harue: she is a 'brave leader'. *Her specialties are singing, cooking, and entertaining other people. *Between sleep and meals, Harue has slept more than 8 hours a day since she was young. *The first thing she does every morning is say "Good morning!" *One bad thing about Harue: she sometimes rushes a lot. *If this does count the reserve series, Piper is the third Story of World protagonist - following Momoko Hanakomachi from Story of World (anime), Haruno Aida from both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. **Like the other main protagonists in Pretty Country universe, she has a trademark odango hair style, is a Lovely-type Idol, and uses pink as her theme colour. **Like Momoko and Haruno, she also performed a Special Appeal and obtained an Idol Aura in her very first stage performance. **Like Haruno, her primary brand has the word 'Twinkle' in it. **Harue and Haruno's names have the same initials. Both first names start with "Haru" and their surnames start with letter "A". *Harue and Leopold confess to each other in Episode 41. *She is the first protagonist whose debut performance not solo, but duet. *She is the only protagonist who has pink flowers in her aura instead of pink hearts. *She likes animals, with her favourite being Rabbit. Coincidentally, her Kanimal partner, Lovelyn, is also a rabbit. *Her weakness is insects, especially stag beetle. *Whenever Harue sings, her Heart Glass Ornament charge up. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl